1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bicycles. More specifically, the invention comprises an integrated handlebar assembly including a palm support located adjacent to each of the two brake/shift lever assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most touring and racing bicycles utilize “drop” style handlebars. An example of a drop style handlebar is illustrated in FIG. 1. The frame of handlebar 1 principally comprises a single piece of tubing (typically made of aluminum or carbon composite) formed as shown. Handlebar 1 has a straight middle portion 31 that is horizontal with respect to the ground. Middle portion 31 is approximately as wide as the rider's shoulders. Handlebar 1 is attached to the bicycle at the center of middle portion 31 by a clamping device referred to as a “stem.” A horizontal bend 30 lies on each end of middle portion 31. Horizontal bend 30 is an approximately 90 degree bend that connects middle portion 31 to the two forward portions 32. Forward portion 32 may actually be angled downward in some versions so the phrase “horizontal bend” does not mean that the bend is perfectly horizontal.
Each forward portion 32 is connected to a drop 3 by a vertical bend 34. The vertical bends and attached drops create a crescent moon shape with concavity facing rearwards (toward the rider). The use of the word “bend” in this descriptive language is not intended to imply that the structure illustrated is actually created by bending. Although some handlebar assemblies are created by bending straight tubing, other versions are created by forming a composite structure in the final shape (as well as other known techniques).
The configuration of handlebar 1 is intended to allow the rider to use multiple hand positions when riding the bike. The use of different hand positions helps alleviate fatigue and blistering during long rides.
Handlebar 1 also provides a location for mounting additional hardware used to control the bicycle. Brake controls and gear shifting controls are almost always included in the handlebar assembly. These two controls may be consolidated into a single integrated unit. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical version of a consolidated brake/shifting control. Brake/shift lever assembly 2 is typically attached to handlebar 1 proximate the most forward point of forward portion 32 at the point where the tubing joins vertical bend 34 (The mounting may even extend into the vertical bend for some versions).
Drop-style handlebars were originally used in two hand positions. In the first position, the rider would place his or her hands on the laterally extending regions of middle portion 31. In the second position, the hands would be placed on the two drops 3. Brake controls were located in the position shown for brake/shift lever assembly 2 in FIG. 1 (The shift controls at that time remained on the frame of the bicycle itself). Once this evolution occurred, some riders began using the brake controls as part of a third hand position in which the rider would place the web of each hand (the flesh between the thumb and forefinger) around the upper portion of the brake control and use it for support.
The brake and shift controls were ultimately integrated as shown in the version of FIG. 1. As it became more common for riders to use the brake/shift control as a band support, the shape of these controls evolved to accommodate this desire. In the version of FIG. 1, each brake/shift lever assembly 2 is covered by a contoured and preferably pliable cover known as a “hood,” Hood 22 preferably surrounds the rearward facing surfaces of the brake/shift lever assembly and provides a comfortable resting place for the web of each hand. A rider using this position is said to be “on the hoods.” The “on the hoods” position is generally used when riding the bicycle over flat terrain and when climbing hills. A brake/shift lever 23 extends away from each hood 22 and these are used to actuate the brake or shift gears in a manner which is well known to those familiar with the art.
When riding on the hoods, the rider rests the web of each hand primarily on the rearward facing portion of a hood. The rider then wraps the thumb around the inside portion of the hood and the fingers around the outside portion of the hood. The inside carpus area of the wrist is then supported by the handlebar tubing. The outer portions of the palm (portions of the palm distal to the thumb, including the metacarpus area of the fingers and the outer portion of the wrist; referred to as the “distal lateral palm”) are left unsupported and drape off the outer sides of the hood. Thus, the thumb acts as a hook which keeps the hands from sliding off the hoods. Grip is maintained by squeezing the thumb and fingers together.
Many riders experience a substantial amount of pain and discomfort when riding “on the hoods.” Substantial pressure is applied to the inside area of the hand contacting the hoods while riding, since this area of the hand supports the forward and downward leaning weight of the rider's upper torso. This asymmetric, pressure on the inside of the palm and the lack of support on the distal lateral palm causes the hand to rotate off the sides of the hood. The rider counteracts this rotation by constantly squeezing and gripping the hood with the thumb and fingers.
Additional pressure is also applied to the inside palm area during braking when the forward momentum of the rider is transmitted to the handlebars. This pressure on the inside palm area compresses nerves which control hand muscles and convey sensory data from the hand. Prolonged compression of these nerves results in hand numbness, pain, weakness in grip, and a loss of hand function. This loss of hand function reduces the rider's ability to steer, brake, and shift the bicycle.
Although several inventors have developed different types of ergonomic handles and padding designed to make gripping a handlebar more comfortable, these devices do not provide the needed outside support for the hand while riding on the hoods. It is therefore desirable to provide a palm support which addresses these shortcomings of the prior art while being adapted for use with existing handlebar designs.